Lightning Top! Episode 5
While Wolfgang, Samantha, and Cyclone Wolfie are going to the mountain, hoping to find Volf. Wolf has arrived home... Crimson) Alright, everyone act normal! May) Okay! ( Airzel sits on a chair with his feet on the table ) Airzel) This will be easy. Nuzamaki90) He'll go after me first... No doubt! ( Wolf opens the front door and enters with a bat in hand ) Wolf) WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO! Nuzamaki90) Let who go? Wolf) MY PET! Nuzamaki90) Cookie is still here... Cookie) RUFF! Wolf) I was trying to pull some funniness -_-''' '''Nuzamaki90) Oh Wolf) NOW WHY DID YOU LET MY SON GO! DON'T YOU SEE THE STORM COMING? Nuzamaki90) SH*T! HE KNOWS! Wolf) YEAH I KNOW! ' '( Wolf swings his bat at Nuza, but the bat stops and Airzel punches Wolf, right under his neck ) ( Wolf falls to the ground ) Airzel) Maybe you should have faith in your son! Wolf) ... Airzel) He's 15! He can take care of himself! He's even got Wolfie and Samantha with him! ( Wolf gets up ) Wolf) Why you! ' '( Wolf goes to punch Airzel, but stops mid-way ) Wolf) STOP HIDING! Crimson) Wolf... You okay? ''' '''Wolf) Yeah! Crimson) Then why are you saying " stop hiding ", but no one is? Wolf) Someone is hiding! Airzel) I think I hit him too hard! Wolf) It did hurt... BUT! ' '( Wolf runs outside and points to a bush ) Wolf) Someone is hiding over here! ( Everyone runs outside, except for Wolf's children ) Airzel) Okay... Crimson) Hmm... ( Wolf throws his bat at the bush ) ???) OW! ???) Haha! Wolf) See! ???) Well! You figured us out! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE! Wolf) We'll see about that! ( Meanwhile at the mountain peak ) Volf) AHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! ( In Volf's head ) ???) NEVER! ( Outside of Volf's head ) Wolfgang) VOLF! Volf) Wolf...gang... WHY! WHY ARE YOU HERE! Wolfgang) Because... Partners don't leave each other behind! Volf) Then why is she here! Samantha) Because I wanted to! Volf) SHE'S A MONSTER! Samantha) NO! I'M NOT! Volf) Yeah you are! Samantha) Am not! Wolfgang) JUST KNOCK IT OFF! SAMANTHA, THIS IS WHY I WANTED TO GO MYSELF! VOLF, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU! Samantha) Fine... ''' '''Volf) FINE! Wolfgang) Okay... Samantha, please be quiet while I talk =/ Samantha) Okay Wolfgang) Volf, I'm not mad at you for what you did earlier... but I'm in total shock! SO WHY DID YOU DO IT! Volf) BECAUSE YOU'RE MY PARTNER! Wolfgang) REALLY! THAT'S WHY! Volf) WE WOULD ALWAYS TRAIN... WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! ''' '''Wolfgang) We still are! Volf) NO WERE NOT! YOU JUST GAVE UP ON ME! Wolfgang) Gave up? Volf) YES! YOU LEFT ME! WE HAVEN'T TRAINED FOR MONTHS! Wolfgang) Sorry! I have been busy with school work! Volf) FOR MONTHS? NO! YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH HER! Wolfgang) What? You can't think of Samantha and me as friends!? Volf) MY GOAL WAS TO KILL HER! UNLESS YOU TRAIN WITH ME, BUT I CAN'T... I CAN'T MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN, I'VE BEEN SUFFERING! Wolfgang) Well VOLF! YOU ALREADY HAVE CAUSED PAIN! YOU HURT MY MOM AND BETRAYED ME! Volf) THAT WASN'T PAIN! Wolfgang) I never had to come here either! I KNOW MY DAD IS MAD AT ME, RIGHT NOW, BUT I NEED MY PARTNER! Friends don't leave the other alone! You're my friend and I can't just give up on you! SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO THINK THAT CRAP! JUST REMEMBER I CAME HERE, I TRIED TO HELP YOU, AND YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M WAITING FOR YOU! Volf) ... Wolfgang) SO WHAT'S YOUR CHOICE? Volf) YOU WANT TO KNOW MY CHOICE! ' '( Volf fires a electric pulse at Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) SO YOU WANT ME DEAD! ( Samantha grabs hold of Wolfgang's hand ) Samantha) Hey... You can't go without me... Volf) Time to... ( Inside Volf's head ) ???) GO WITH HIM! DON'T KILL HIM... YET, THAT IS! Volf) OKAY! ( All of the sudden, Volf gets in-front of the blast ) ( Outside of Volf's head ) Wolfgang) Huh... Volf) So what's my choice? Wolfgang) VOLF! NOT FUNNY! ''' '''Volf) Sorry... And I'm sorry for my actions... Wolfgang) Will you leave Samantha alone? Volf) Yes... Wolfgang) Can we go home? Volf) Will we train tomorrow? Wolfgang) Yes... So can we go home now? Volf) YES! Cyclone Wolfie) So this is over now! Wolfgang) No... YES IT IS! Wolf vs. Mysterious Visitors! Ep. 6 Grade of Ep. 5? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Cyclone Wolfie Category:Crimsonstorm Category:May Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Volf